User talk:Sharkbate/6
Archives [I] [II] [III] [IV] [V] VI GOOD GRAVY! I'M AT TALK PAGE NUMBER...wait for it...'''6!!!! are we friends? are we friends or not?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) UUUUHHHHHHH.... I hate being rick'rolled Sharky Shop! hey, sharky shop closed?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) wanna join! wanna join my anti quitters sociaty? click here.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) see see, i didn´t want u do join till the messages were erased, then i would have inveted u. u found the page, so i inveted u. i didn´t want to hide the page, thats what we talk about. and u saw what i put, i was on ur side.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 12:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) friends im sooooooooooooo sorry that i make u mad. can i ccome to ur party? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 12:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry. My ma said I cannot use the computer after 12:00am. I'm a chinese and I live in China. The party time in China is 1:00am. Sorry about that. Again... --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 12:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) CPFW Ya, about the CPFW. I didn't betray you. I didn't do anything because, assuming I unblocked you, we would both be blocked, not accomplishing anything. And if I blocked Trisk to stop him from blocking you again, the wiki would be in a huge block war.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Uh...I don't think I could un-block myself, if I was already blocked.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh...I didn't know that. Well, it's too late now.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:58, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Why? Did you copy my Emails to CP thing?--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 16:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry...--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 19:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) help me oh great one! DEAR SHARKBATE MY PENGUIN IAMRED HAS BEEN UNFAIRLY BANNED! PLEASE HELP ME BY SIGNING YOURWIKI NAME ON MY USERPAGE FROM Iamred 16:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLOCK AUSTIN AND CAPTAIN STR00DEL THE WIKI IS UNDER ATTACK!!!!!!!!! -- 19:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) club polar bear can i be a moderator at the game, i lost the sign up thing!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ummm... You said in your shop that you can transfer coins from my Template Factory to your shop, but I don't have any coins or currency. -- 22:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Amazing News! Hey, just confirm if you are going to my Birthday Party by saying so at my Talk Page! I need to confirm because maybe a CP character will be there! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 01:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) My final message. Shark, I'm not coming back yet. Not within a month. If I do that, everyone will say I just wanted the attention, and everyone will hate me. I hope you understand. I'll miss you. But I will return! --[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 07:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) WHAT!? You're changing yourself from Bureucrat to Rollback!!!!???? Nooo! What if you're the only person on, and some evil vandal comes on and there are no admins to block him/her! PLEASE change it back! -- 12:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Oh... ok I see. -- 13:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You Have Won A '''Sith Cub Award' In The Following Catagorys; *'Most Cleverest Ideas ' 'Here is Your Trophy!' Congratulations! P.S. - If You Ever Loose This Trophy You Can Find It In The Sith Cub Awards [[User:Sith Cub/The Sith Cub Awards/Trophy Cabinet|Trophy Cabinet]]! Why? Why I can't be a sysop? I already have 5+ for votes and 1800 edits(800+ main). :( --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) May I? May I create an announcement board like yours on my user page? -DigiSkymin UR KEWL!! I THINK UR AWESOME!!!! I VOTED 4 U ON UR WHO SHOULD B PENGUIN OF DA MONTH POLL!!! Jupiter5 22:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC)Jupiter5 UR KEWL!! I THINK UR AWESOME!!!! I VOTED 4 U ON UR WHO SHOULD B PENGUIN OF DA MONTH POLL!!! Jupiter5 22:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC)Jupiter5 Picture of Sanity --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 01:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT - I wrote to CP about it. DON'T QUIT!! PLEASE STAY! IT'S ONLY TWO EVENTS! -- 01:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) WHAT YOU DON'T SUCK AT ALL! -- 01:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) 1 You only missed 1 event, only the Sanity thing! You didn't miss the party, I was thinking that because you only there part of the time. Sorry! Not 2, only 1. Please forgive me! I'm quiting ShoutBox... it only makes everything worse. -- 01:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) RE then what do you call somebody who pwns others? hehe if you don't like the award i can take it back... all the award means is that you're awesome... =[ --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 22:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Oh Sorry Sorry I didn't get that... lol....... here is your award I might've thought I gave it to you but I didn't. You can go to my page and get it for yourself because my mouse isn't working I'm moving around with the tab button........ yeah. You FREAKING PWN!!!!!! --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 22:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Um Uh...I started the awards on this wiki with the Club Penguin Wiki User Awards, I believe. If not, I guess I was mistaken.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Block SanityOne! HURRY! SANITYONE IS ALXEEDO SPAMMER'S ACCOUNT!! BLOCK HIM! -- 23:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) YOU! YOU GET THIS =D YA FREAKEN DESERVE IT--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 14:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) SanityOne Yep. It was not me. Changed his password to a 50 character word document and then deleted the word document. The account is now effectively dead.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 14:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yipeeeeeeeee! IM 300 DAYS OLD TODAY! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Dont quit!read this! look, shark im ratonbat, they hacked me! plz trust me!-- 22:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) shark its true!im really ratonbat!lz trust me!-- 22:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Because a very great friend told me that true friends trust each other.-- 22:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Rules Can I make a page about rules for PBC chat? I will NOT start the page until you respond--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 23:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) picture Here, my sis drew this. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 01:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) AUGH! I am positively tearing my hair out right now! I don't really want to come back here, but I miss everyone too much! And the Wiki is slowly returning to how it was before! I've seen no further implosion! Right, I'm coming back here. I 'spose I'd better before I rip all of my hair out (lol). Expect my return within the hour. --[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:13, 23 April 2009 (UTC) On a different note, check out my wiki at The Puffle Wiki!. Still Friends? Are we still friends? I mean, you seem like you're sore at me. Maybe the Bugzy and Triskelle thing? I don't know.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hey check my page and click vote here. P.S. like my new sig? I AM THE CODESTER! TALK TO THE CODESTER 19:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Disappointed? Disappointed? Why?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Tomorrow is Childpengu1's Birthday Party! Hi, im just announcing that TOMORROW'S CHILDPENGU1'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! Will you go? All the party will be recorded, and maybe a Club Penguin character will be there! Here are the Time Zones Chart: :Pacific and Penguin Standard Time -- 2:00 PM :Mountain Time -- 3:00 PM :Central Time -- 4:00 PM :Eastern Time -- 5:00 PM Just check your time zone! SEE YA THERE! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 21:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Mentos and pepsi story Well, my church has a talent show every year. This last year, some people brought out several plastic kiddy pools. In each of them they put a soda bottle and mentos above it. They dropped the mentos in at the same time. One (the pepsi) shot up about 4 feet in the air!! Not kidding!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE:RE: Why Oh...how did I still leave you there? Oh ya, I remember. Well, I had to go right as you were blocked. I don't want to ignore you, but I accidentally do. I don't want to talk to Bugzy, he just happens to be there. I'm not usually on different wikis. I usually just check on them from time to time. I was trying to talk to you on CP yesterday, but I think you were ignoring me. Well, I rarely have events! If you want me to, I can un-cancel my party. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Dude...you didn't miss the party! All of us just got there! We hadn't even taken a photo yet!!!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ya, I know you're a beta!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Friends I don't know, Shark. I can't foretell what would have happened if my old friends didn't quit. But a lot of them did- Yowuza, Arre, Dancing Penguin. In some ways I'm glad they quit, so that I could be best friends with an awesome dude like you!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:47, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yo! i just replaced the vote with top users. some of the users in ur vote didnt make any main edits in a month cuz they quit, like metalmanager. don't yell or mad at me! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 03:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) lYING?! I saw what yiu said: 3:17 Bugzy? he died ok? still..thanks for the funeral thing 3:17 ... I'm deleting it though...I don't like talking about it...much 3:17 ... I'll upload the photo sometime tomroow 3:17 ... tomorrow* 3:17 well, i really would like to see the gravestone so i could pay respects 3:18 yes 3:18 ... I promise... 3:18 ... BUT...before I upload it...don't tell everyone I'm lying 3:18 ... I'll upload it tomorrow... 3:19 I wanna pay my respects 3:19 tomorrow... 3:19 i never said anything about lying... 3:19 I g2g...bye 3:20 ... remember...I'll have it tomorrow...I'll show you then de-upload t 3:20 ... it* 3:20 ... or "delete 3:20 ... lol 3:20 ... bye guys... 3:20 ... see you all in therepy (jk) 3:20 ... as in...I'm CRAZY What is that about? Gsnap's page is gone? off the main page? Was Gsnap a hoax? But i still think real, but the tombstone was fake.--I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 10:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Polar Bear Club Help Is there anything I could do to speed up Polar Bear Club? I don't have flash, but I could do MS Paint or something else. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 20:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ? Why would yuo remove me I didn't do anything--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 21:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) OMG! =O this guy well look: 22:15] Gsnap...you never deserved to stay alive! --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 22:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Good News Turns out Gsnap isn't dead after all. "Hello Bugzy! My name is Gsnap. Sound familiar? Something very strange has happened to me. Sharkbate doesn't know about this yet. My parents told me the whole story! After my lung got raptured, they sealed it up, but I didn't wake up. They announced me dead. But, a few days (Meaning today) after the announcement, I woke up, coughing blood. My story has been put in the NB Times. I thought it was very strange. If you ever get the chance to tell Shark, please do so. I'm to nervous to tell him myself. But, I am alive. --Gsnap 13:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) " see my talk page on fanon. Bugzy 23:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Camera is not moving in Sled Racing (glitch) It's hard to explain, but first, you have to join the Ridge Run. 2. Rapidly open your Penguin Mail 3. Close it 4. Join the Bunny Hill WITHOUT CLOSING THE RIDGE RUN, But don't click "Yes" or "No" when it asks you to join. 5. Press "Yes" rapidly after the 4th player have joined. 6. Now, something happens. I don't know what, sometimes there're only 2 players, sometimes the camera freeze, etc Snowman awards Hey sharkbate are you allowed to nominate other shops or just your own?Sure25 TALK 02:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) new userbox! take this for being member of the A.Q.S (anti quitters sociaty): .--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 03:24, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Wazzup? Wazzup, man? I heard that Gsnap is better yesterday. It's so awesome!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 14:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Your "Penguin Band" Hey...uh, can I be the drummer in your Penguin Band? Well, me and Flystar? I play the drums in real life, so I usually try to be a drummer in bands. Not trying to be selfish.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Here! Here you go, shark! I suggest putting on your page!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 16:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Here you go, Sir! Talk to the Hero 16:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC)]] --I am Ben Tennyson! Don't mess with me, or i will go Hero! Talk to the Hero 16:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Vandlaizer =( Look through recent changes he deletes everything from the page =(--And TS dislikes me so i am not Ben 10! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon! 21:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Sysop Do you think im ready to be a sysop i have 6 for and 4 agaisnt--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 15:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! is cool! I putted on my parties page! See ya! --Childpengu1 Talk now! 16:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) SIG HELP! how do u make ur signature cool like urs or barkjon? HELP! I AM THE CODESTER! TALK TO THE CODESTER 19:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Idea I've got a brilliant idea. You know that thing we were doing on the Shout Box where we keep stealing each other's stuff? Well, do you think we could maybe turn it into a story or something? What do ya think? Reply pweese! LOL ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] _____ Woah...I would of never thought of that, a skit would be a great idea! How are we going to do it without peoples interrupting? After that, what do ya think our story should be called? Once again, awesome idea!!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 10:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Wait..... On the Fanon wiki, it says that SanityOne was blocked for being Slow Poke's sockpuppet. On this wiki, SanityOne was being blocked for being a sockpuppet of Alxeedo Spammer. I'm kind of confused. How could it be a sockpuppet of two different people? --Alxeedo111 (Discuss| | ) 11:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Oh whoops! I am at school so i will not be on tonight becuase my computer died :(, idk where Kesak is... home? idk!--And TS dislikes me so i am not Ben 10! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon! 18:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) RE:LOL wow, awesome title! I have not made my mind up on what the title should be, but you might be pleased to know that I even included your cousin Gsnap in our after-skit story, if he doesn't mind. I am still thinking of ideas, so if you have any, lemme know! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) RE: I give it a go on the title! I like the idea of a series!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 21:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ... BUBBY IS RUDE. SO IS TAILS. They want me to quit...OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 22:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) APOLGY I'M SORRY..... UNLESS YOU STOP EDITING FOR 30 MINUTES. TAKE IT OR TAKE IT. PLZ UNBLOCK ME AND MEET ME ON CPB XAT. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) No say sorry to me i blocked you.--And TS dislikes me so i am not Ben 10! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon! 01:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry? Ok, But I warned Ben. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 10:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Please, no. If I'm misreading the template on your page, disregard this, but, if I am correct in thinking that it says: "This user might quit the Club Penguin Wiki... but they aren't sure yet", then you may want to read the following message: Shark, don't quit. Whatever you do, don't quit.In a slightly edited quote from Doctor Who: No... No! NO, SHARKBATE, YOU CAN'T! NO! As far as I'm concerned, you, Digi, Bluehero, Barkjon, TS, Staffan, Catzip, Alxeedo etc., are the holding forces of this wiki. If you quit, this wiki will just go pop. POOF! Gone! In short, if you quit, this wiki will go bye-bye. Please consider this.--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with The A-Kong. Without you, this wiki would simply explode. You add the fun to editing, well, for me anyways. I would explode too if you left.... ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 18:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ACK I SAW THAT SOMEWHERE! EEEEEEEEK I CANNOT REMEMBER!!! oh no, no logo here--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) poogle...--And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 100022|Talk to me please...OR ELSE!]] 00:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Wha? What are you talking about?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Question Whhat is scaring the Kingbate?--And i am The brother of Kesak11! So got it? Adopt a Pet soon![[User talk:Ben 100022|Talk to me please...OR ELSE!]] 01:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) RE I said Metal WAS my best friend, and when I heard what terrible things he was doing to you, he wasn't a best friend anymore. Besides, I think your a lot nicer than him anyways, and you will always be my best friend, no matter what. Also, I said Tails was my best friend on CPFW. Does this answer your questions? If not, please reply! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 10:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. I was wrong about deleting it.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Beta Youtube I do i put the new youtube on my channel!?--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:57, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Fifteen Awards Thanks for coming to my Fifteen Awards, here's your award for best editor on the wiki: We need u, I need u plz dont quit, i need u!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 01:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC)